The unimaginable (The proper version)
by Forever90210
Summary: Liam and Annie are engaged, set after season 5. First fanfiction, sorry if there's mistakes, bad at summaries. Just liam and annie
1. Life being engaged

**Sorry my first fanfiction please comment**

Annie woke up to see her fiancée sleeping next to her a smile appeared on her face. She couldn't believe that they were engaged, she felt like the luckiest person ever she look at the ring as she got up and started to get dressed. Annie didn't even notice Liam was wake for most of it until he spoke,"Where are you going so early?" As he pulled her into a kiss as he stared to sit up. She sat down beside and replied," I would love to stay but Naomi,Silver and Ade want to take me to brunch which is looking more like lunch now since I slept in." She gave him a light kiss to show she was sorry, he replied by pulling her down onto of him. Sadly she stop,"No No we had sex 3 times last last night,"-"Great lets make it 4" he interrupted but then resumed kissing."I'm sorry I know but I have to go I haven't even seen Ade or silver since the accident so I might as well go." She got up and gave him a deep kiss then left.

At the restaurant, "Annie, why are you so late?" Ade asked as Annie just arrived, "she was problem getting ready let because she didn't want to leave Liam," Annie hugged Ade and Silver and asked Ade about her leg. Ade stopped talking and nearly shouted," you're engaged, Oh My God! I can't believe this. It's hug." She stated looking and admiring the ring, they were talking about how happy they are when suddenly the waiter came over with a bucket of champagne for Annie with a note that said - Hope you will join me for a drink sometime, hope your personality is as beautiful as you x- The waiter pointed to the man who sent it, he was gorgeous looking. Naomi had no problem opening it, Annie finally said, "I can't drink this,"  
Referring to the drink as she felt guilty her friends thought something else."Oh My God, you're pregnant!"  
Her friends starting asking questioned, " No I'm not pregnant, I mean I can't drink this, I feel guilty like I'm cheating on Liam or something," "Okay we can fix this, Sil go work your magic."Naomi continued, " Well, Ade has Navid, I have Jordan and Annie's engaged you're single, work with me." Silver replied with a rather loud No. Out if the blue the waiter came over and gave Annie the phone number of the man who gave the champagne over, Annie didn't wait to but she felt it would be rude not to so she folded it up and put it in her purse. After paying and leaving the four girls saw paparazzi taking photos if them, they put up their hands to cover their faces, Annie forgot about her engagement ring and held it up, unfortunately paparazzi started asking questions related to her book such as, "Who Are you engaged to?-Are you engaged to Liam Court? -How did you two get back together?" Finally the four girls made it to the car, before that Annie's only response was, "No comment."

In the bar, Liam was putting away some beer, when he heard a voice say ,"Miss your brother," Liam turned round and and stated the obvious, "Charlie"


	2. Brother from another Mother

Please review!

Liam was surprised to see his brother around after all this time. "You don't look happy to see me, something wrong?" Liam was happy to see his brother just not after he was engaged to his brothers ex-girlfriend who he really liked. "No, No course I'm happy to see you, just didn't expect to see you here." Charlie went over to hug his brother and Liam responded the same. Suddenly Liam got a text that was in seeing distant for Charlie, Liam walked back behind the bar and saw it was a text from Annie he tried not to smile, it said - Hey babe I miss you I was hoping we could go for Round 4. I know the bar's not open but I could come round. Annie xx- Charlie noticed Liam smiling at the text, Charlie thought that Liam and Annie were probably over months after he left for Paris. "Funny text?" Charlie asked, "Yeah...Um.. Dixon just fell surfing, So no offence special reason you're back." Liam said trying to change the subject, "No semester ended and I wanted to see you. I was wondering, Do you know if Annie is seeing anyone?" Before Liam had a chance to reply or let his brother know that they were engaged, Navid entered, "Hey look Navid's here, what's going on?" Liam was still trying to change the subject. "No not much, hey Charlie, how was Paris?" "Great""Well I just came by to show the uses E! News, Annie, Ade, Silver and Naomi were on it." Navid said and click the TV it was all of them walking out of a restaurant, all the photographers where ganging up of them asking them what's of the photographers spotted Annie's ring and asked her lots of question Liam quickly turned it off by the remote scared off it asking about 'The Liam and Annie Romance' as they say on tv, "Must be broken" Liam lied.

As the four girls drive away from the paparazzi, "OMG you gonna be everywhere, now that they spotted the rock." Naomi stated, they all chuckled,"So where too?" Naomi said trying to keep the conversation going, "Well drop me off at the hospital I have an appointment," Silver said still feeling scared about the cancer. "Well, we are coming with you, you should never be alone. Plus we could see of Annie has Sexology" Naomi said trying to make Jokes. "What the hell is that?" Annie asked trying not to laugh. "Well, Liam proposed Two days, since then you have probably had sex 8 times, I'm guessing?" Naomi suggested holding back laughs. "Listen Naomi you are way off that is not even close to the real number." Annie bit her lip thinking about it. They actually had sex 16 times, well she had actually forgot after 16, but rounded it down. Just incase. They arrived at the Doctors and there were only about 10 paparazzi there, as they began to exit the car, one of the paparazzi shouted,"It's Annie Wilson with Naomi Clark... And Adrianna Tate-Duncan!" They put on their sunglasses and enter the building laughing at how 5 years ago no-one really knew who they were.

Liam went out back to put some beers into storage just as he exited, Dixon enters. "Hey Dixon , how are you heard you feel?" Charlie asked a bit concerned, "What? I didn't fall."

**Do you think Liam will tell the truth? Or will Charlie take matters into his own hands**


End file.
